


A Night of Performance Arts

by darkrestorer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Multi, Orgy, Prostitution, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Azura and Olivia decided to work at the Golden Sparrow, a lucrative establishment in the Outrealm  for the wealthy to enjoy special dances from beautiful performers while keeping their anonymity, for a night to earn money to support their respective kingdoms. However, what began as an honest effort to help their people became a start to a series of debaucherous nights.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Night of Performance Arts

When Azura and Olivia were ushered into the backstage, they agreed that this was going to be the first and last time they would perform in such a lucrative yet deprave venue and find a different means to support their kingdoms.

"You think this is the right thing to do, Azura?" said the pink-haired woman with a fearful tone.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Azura replied, a shred of melancholy in her voice. "I don't want to do this as much as you, believe me, but this is the only way we'll get a lump sum in such a short time." She peeked through the gap between the velvet curtains. The impressive venue was small but quite extravagant. Only three people were seated around the small stage, waiting for the dancers to come and give them a spectacle.

She lied. In actuality, she had done this multiple times and just couldn't get enough of it. When she took on the job here at the Golden Sparrow at a secretive Outrealm, which only a few circles of nobles and performers were aware of, she knew what she was getting into.

The owner of the establishment, a rather short man wearing a rather fancy, fluffy velvet jerkin and leggings, strutted towards them, a worried look partially concealed behind his golden mask, no doubt concerned whether the new Feroxian recruit was up to the task. He gave a swift nod to Azura, his standout girl among his roster of dancers, and then to Olivia, shaking his head at the apparent nervousness that she was displaying. "I hope you're up to the task, Ms. Olivia. Our clients this time around are regulars, dukes and viscounts of prosperous kingdoms. If you play your cards right, we'll be leaving here with more than just a sack of gold."

She nodded, red streaked her cheeks behind a floral ivory mask concealing most of the top half of her face. Azura had been the same too, although she was more receptive of the job entrusted to her, which turned into her sinking further into the hole and loving every bit of it.

However, she didn't let the excitement and anticipation appear on her face, which was adorned with a deep blue mask shaped like a butterfly, as her boss turned toward her and announced they were going to start soon before walking back with his big gut wobbling around.

Olivia couldn't have looked more terrified than she didn now, but Azura clasped their hands together and gave her a reassuring nod. Hidden away was her other side which liked this sort of thrill and suspense when she smiled at her friend.

In moments, the large curtain finally parted to each side, and the two women swiftly strutted forward, meeting the gazes of the rich nobles, whose identities were hidden by colorful masks, not like Azura needed to know who they were. All that mattered was for them to enjoy the show.

As soon as Azura came up to the edge of the stage while her partner took to swaying at the center, the golden strands adorning her raiments glittered as she rolled her hips around, displaying her smooth, taut stomach out in the open, and raised her arms up above her head to intertwine her hands. She loved the hot gazes of these mystery clients, who were watching her every move. No doubt they could notice that her nipples were thrilled by their attention, poking out, hard as rocks, apparent from her translucent purple silk wrapping loosely around her chest to the golden ring at the base of her neck. She swept her smile across the audience, the veil around her mouth fluttering, as she spun on her toes. Her silken clothes were so loose, they could flutter and unravel at any moment. She grew wet just thinking about it. It wasn't enough that her privates were partially concealed, she wanted them to really see what their performer had to offer.

Once she finished dancing a series of fluttering movements and the smirking men applauded her, Olivia replaced her at the forefront, doing her own skillful yet sensual routine. For a woman as shy and insecure as Olivia, she sure knew how to stir up a crow. Her silken raiments did nothing to hide her perky tits and the thin patch of hair topping up her immaculate slit, they were after all just as translucent as hers. The nobles seemed excited by her graceful twisting and prancing. It helped that her breasts were a lot more impressive than Azura's.

The blue-haired performer was jealous, true, but she was more enamored by this beautiful woman, seeing the sexual potential in her. And those movements...they were far more seductive than she expected. When she heard from Olivia that she would try a different kind of Feroxian dance, Azura expected something tame. She was glad she was wrong. This woman had moves that made even the songstress grow wet.

Olivia herself knew how much her assets attracted their gazes, and she was willing to pour all her efforts in making them swing and bounce about no matter how red with embarrassment she was.

Of course, Azura never stopped her routine while Olivia was in front. The songstress traced her naked waist with her fingers until her fingers met the bones of her bare hips in an attempt to emphasize her tight figure, ready and willing to please these rich noblemen.

Through the silence of the room, they danced as if possessed. Olivia worked her hardest for her kingdom, while Azura did it just because she enjoyed entertaining and pleasing men.

"We have great beauties tonight," she heard one of them say to the next person.

"I wonder which kingdom they're from. Maybe the owner will let me buy these two, or at least the girl with blue hair. I like her little tits," came the person's reply. "And that arse is particularly tight. I just want to slap it and make it red."

"I like the pink hair one myself. That shyness she exudes is something I just want to collar and store away."

The two shifted their positions yet again, now dancing to match each other's swaying. The waists couldn't have looked more enticing as they rolled. Before they did the finish to their synchronized routine, they clasped their hands together and faced each other, opening their mouths. Their lips came within an inch of each other as they moved closer. Azura wished she could go further than this and taste her partner's mouth, but that wasn't part of the routine, at least not yet. With one foot raised high up on both women, they pushed each other and spun as they descended. Azura could feel the trifle details of her clothes coming to rest at awkward positions, but she didn't mind it.

They went their separate ways and headed for their patrons, taking positions in front of one and twirling around on the spot to show off everything they had. As she swayed her hips tantalizingly and giving a nice view of her back, she lifted up parts of her silk skirt, showing off her ass and her pussy.

She might've come too close because her patron had reached up and grabbed a handful of her asscheek. A premature move this early wasn't what she had expected, and there were still a number of routines left she had to show. But she could stop herself from whimpering at being felt up. "Mmmnn… dear sir, please wait a bit more. Our show is just beginning…." she trailed off, mewling nervously.

But the man ignored her, a perverted glint in his eyes, as he grabbed both her cheeks and fondled her roughly, making the songstress tremble with excitement and lust. But when she tried to push him away, he got even more aggressive, licking up the entire section of her abdomen from below.

This wasn't good. Azura didn't know how much more she could restrain herself before she could give in to temptation. She peeked at the other side of the room to check how Olivia was faring, and the pink-haired woman was performing her exotic dance admirably while her audience watched with great focus.

"Sir…." Azura tried to dissuade this man again, but he grabbed her wrist as she tried to push him away.

He yanked her arm forward, pulling her onto his lap. "I've had enough of your teasing," he growled. "I paid large sums to fuck the Golden Sparrow's acclaimed Blue Butterfly, not to sit around and do nothing."

Her whimpers grew in volume once the nobleman got a hold of her tit, squeezing her nipples painfully.

"Do you have a boyfriend perhaps, or someone you fancy?" he whispered, clearly enjoying the tearful face she made.

Azura had one in fact, a certain crimson-eyed royal. Knowing that she was doing this sultry side-job behind his back made her pussy drip with wetness. Yet she couldn't tell the truth to her patron.

"Not answering eh? Well, regardless, you're my slut for the night," the masked man pulled her silken raiment up and dove into her chest, kissing her mounds and sucking her cherry pink nipples boldly.

She squirmed, feeling his hand free her before moving towards her pussy. His thick fingers prodded her pussy lips over her thin silk skirt, making her lose all intentions of stopping him. Her moans were immediately sealed when his lips took hers into a ravenous makeout session. Her arms went limp, tasting the spit of a stranger she barely even knew. It was so erotic, being this person depraved doll to do away with. She knew that was going to be her role when she took this job, and she was so addicted to it. She didn't know why she was aroused with letting a man twice her age, barely attractive, to molest her.

Out of the corner of her eye, the Feroxian woman grinding her ass against a noble's lap. Whether it be from the noble's request or of her own volition, Azura couldn't say. As Azura was forced into wrestling tongues with her current partner, Olivia turned around and kneeled. The blue-haired songstress could quite see what the Feroxian woman was doing, but she wagered she was being forced into sucking the noble's cock. She felt sorry for her coworker.

* * *

Olivia kneeled down and hooked her fingers along the man's breeches while staring up at him expectantly. "Did you just say that you are well-hung? I want to see it."

"Sure I am, see for yourself, dear." He grinned. He had quite a dark skin, it almost blended with his black mask.

The dancer originally felt nervous dancing in front of an audience while knowing that it was going to progress into something erotic, but throughout her dance, the stares she invited made her feel a strange arousal she had never experienced before. This man in front of her showered her with praises at each dance step that she displayed.. He was a smooth flirt too, getting Olivia to loosen up and enjoy her performance to the fullest.

With beady eyes, she pulled on his breeches, him lifting himself up to help her, and his manhood sprung out. "Oh, gods! It's so big!" She yelped out in surprise. She marveled at the length towering over her face.

"Didn't I tell you?" The nobleman grinned. "I have bedded princesses and queens with this weapon of mine."

She swallowed a knot in her throat upon hearing that. Imagining this thing to take her was nearly impossible. Yet, her crotch grew damp. Just by examining the meaty girth, nearly as thick as her wrist, and that length that she couldn't quite guess how long, her need for something to spear her hole spiked. She had sex a few times before with suitors that didn't last long, and yet this was the first time she saw something of this scale.

"Why don't you give me a little strip dance first, dear, and you can have this little boy all to yourself." The noble smirked.

Olivia didn't need to be told twice. She stood up without hesitation, hooking her thumbs around the straps of her flimsy robes, which she stopped just above her midriff, and started swaying and turning on the spot, letting one strap fall with each revolution. Moments later, her dancer's raiment fell to the marble floor, and she spun on her heel slowly to present her nudity to him.

When he ordered her to suck his cock, she nearly fell almost immediately. However, seeing how her hand could hardly wrap the entire thing, he grew nervous. Stroking it tentatively, it took a few seconds before she was slobbering all over his shaft, trying to coat his skin with her slick spit as much as possible. A few strokes later, her lips finally swallowed his crown then tentatively sucked on it, testing the waters before what came next.

* * *

Azura had been teased by this man throughout their lip locking. He played with her clit, teased the entrance to her anus, fondled and slapped her ass, and most of all molested her tits like none other. It was crazy how much this man loved squeezing and sucking her breasts. His teeth dug into her skin each time they gnawed at her nipples between sucking. She nearly spasmed and came from how good it felt.

"I can never get enough of these." He leered at her, pushing her breasts up. "You make me want to spend half my treasury so I can buy you off. How about it? Become my slave, I promise I'll be gentle with you."

"I...I can't...hahh….sir…" She gasped, feeling her mouth water underneath her veil.

"That's a shame." His tone didn't seem the least bit disappointed. "Well then, I can't wait any longer. Let's how your pussy feels around my cock, shall we?"

Azura was given little room to breathe once the man ripped out her skirt and pushed her down on his cock. She nearly screamed from how much it teared her pussy lips with its size. But nothing prepared her for when he pulled back and thrusted up again. Her toes curled, feeling his tip kiss the entrance of her womb.

She wished her erotic moans as this nobleman thrusted in and out of her wasn't her heard by her friend. She had a wealth of experience, but this was the first time someone was so bold with her, going straight to fucking her.

* * *

Olivia couldn't believe she took the large cock halfway down her throat. She gagged every now and then, but with the incessant way he kept fucking her mouth, she gradually became acclimated to his size. She was now on her hands and knees, keeping her position as the man pumped his in her mouth. They were joined by another noble, who couldn't take being left behind after watching the two gorgeous women servicing his fellow customers. This person kneeled behind her and teased her wet pussy without consent. She nearly choked when his finger slipped inside her all of a sudden. The man in front, however, didn't like to be ignored and grabbed her pony-tail as he suddenly pistoned his cock.

A moment later, Azura was laid down beside her. The songstress was teary-eyed, sweat coating her naked body. Her beautiful hair was sprawled around her on the floor. As their eyes met, the blue-haired woman suddenly moaned as she was penetrated by one of the patrons. It didn't take long for that patron to start fucking her roughly, slamming his hips against her. Azura's eyes were reeling back, her mouth flapping open and closed.

But before she grew concerned over her friend, she felt a dick slam into her. "Arghhhh!" She yelled against the cock thrusting in her mouth. The noble behind her grabbed her hips and mouthed pleasant compliments about her pussy, saying how nice and tight it felt. She felt ashamed being told that, as if she was some whore without a shred of decency. She was doing this for her country after all. Selling her body for pleasure was not the type of thing she'd do. If she had to fuck somebody, it would be for the good of her nation. That's why she would only suck and fuck cock if it meant for the good of her people. She was glad nobody here knew about her. Words always spread fast among the Shepherds, and she wouldn't know what she would do if it got out that she moonlighted as a whore.

"AHHHhhh! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Shoved your manly cock deep into my pussy! Ahh! Ahhhhh! Oh god!"

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by the songstress's voice displaying a different, erotic tune compared to her melodious songs she had few chances to listen to. She was surprised by how Azura changed. The songstress smiled unabashedly, her arms on each side of her head, as she let herself get fucked by a noble behind a mask. Her butterfly mask still held on to conceal her identity.

Soon Olivia couldn't pay attention to her friend any longer as her throat engulfed the full length of this massive cock. Spurts of hot cum stuffed her full and made their way towards her stomach. It continued as the man pulled out, leaving trails in her mouth and shooting a few more across her face and mask. She coughed, spewing a few bits out, while she continued to be railed from behind. The feeling of the turgid load dripping down her cheeks was the best, she thought to herself as she stuck out her tongue and caught the dripping trail.

"Oh gods, yesss!" She found herself moaning and pushing against the fat cock spreading her vaingal walls. Something about the erotic swaying of her breasts as she fucked the cock got her indulging in wordplay. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, but a part of her wanted to just cut loose, unashamed of the fact that she loved being used by men.

She noticed Azura tremble, possibly cumming from the dick that was fucking her missionary style. A moment later, her partner pulled out and shot out ropes of cum across the petite woman's body. The songstress was heaving, yet her partner was replaced and she was flipped over, this time to be fucked in the ass.

Olivia came not a minute later, her back arching and her face morphing into one of ecstasy. It was a feeling unlike she had before.

"Ghhh…I'm about to cum… Damn, you're pussy just feels too good," said her partner.

"W-Wait!" At that, Olivia pulled out, surprising the man, and then confronted the swollen shaft. She gave it a few gentle strokes before smiling at him. "Cum on my face please. I like having my face painted dirty with men's seed."

He grinned. "As you wish. Here goes!" Just as he promised, he shot his load across her already dirty face. It reached up from her forehead and fringe down to her lips and chin, every bit of space that her mask didn't cover.

She showed her appreciation by cleaning up his shaft with her tongue, gathering every leftover cum into her mouth.

"Show it to me, dear," he commanded, smiling giddily.

Upon her mouth opening wide and showing the mess, he grinned and nodded approvingly.

Seeing that, she immediately turned to her friend and planted the load inside her mouth. Azura looked surprised when Olivia slipped the thick load into the songstress's mouth. They kissed more, exchanging the cum between themselves. Olivia eventually needed to breathe, so she let go, a thin web-like strand of spit connecting their tongues. She wouldn't forget the sweet taste of that beautiful woman soon. As she watched Azura swallow the cum she left behind, another rich noble took her from behind, teasing her pussy lips first with his tip before slowly pushing into her pussy.

"Mhhmmmm….ahhh gods." Olivia moaned, grasping her own ass cheek. She turned back and latched her lips onto Azura's against, passionately kissing her. Azura was receptive of the kiss and went as far as massaging Olivia's bare breasts. Between the two of them, Olivia had a bustier pair, but she couldn't stress enough how amazing Azura's ass looked.

The two of them found new partners in no time while they made out with each other. Cocks slammed into their pussies as the two women were brought next to each other. They moaned with giddy excitement, offering their holes to their rich customers. The men couldn't stop grinning to themselves at having such beautiful masked women to fuck all night. They called the girls sluts, whores, and all manner of profanity, and yet these dancers every bit of it. When they weren't taking dick, they'd be squatting side by side, a hand stroking a cock, only for it to release cum on their glistening bodies a moment later. Once there was no customer to take care of, they would be all over each other, Azura pushing Olivia on the floor and licking that dancer's body up and down until her mouth reached the pink-haired woman's pussy, eating her out. The nobles didn't mind their little one-on-one's as they recuperated. Actually, it seemed as if it riled them up even more.

Olivia was on top of Azura this time, her fingers brushing her nipple and sandwiching it as he groped the songstress's breast. They each looked back as a noble tried to decide which pussy he wanted, eventually deciding on Azura's. The Feroxian woman was slightly disappointed she wasn't picked, but cock found its way in between the two women's faces.

"How about you girls service this old fellow?" leered the man near their faces.

Olivia and Azura both exchanged glances before smiling in unison.

"Yes, sir."

"Yess...ah..sirrrr…"

The two women lapped their tongues around his cock, with Azura taking care of the underside and Olivia taking care of the tip. The women gave silent moans as they kissed that cock, kissing the other woman in the process from time to time. Azura had a harder time concentrating as her entire body rocked from the fucking was experiencing. When that occurred, Olivia would take care of the entire thing, sucking it fully, before guiding it towards her friend's open mouth with her own hand. Azura immediately took care of it as she was being fucked.

It didn't take long for the cock unleashed its turgid semen all over the two girls. As it did, they looked on in amazement, watching their naked bodies get soiled by some rich guy. It didn't take for Azura to get creampied as well, and Olivia was there to muffle out her friend's moans with a sultry kiss.

Then and there as they were covered with sweat and cum, showing an erotic scene for these men who couldn't care less about war or poverty, they decided that they would have to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Azura and Olivia are hot ngnl. That's just my thought. 
> 
> This is one of my monthly stories determined by my polls. If you want to take part, then do please check out my profile for details.


End file.
